dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Dress
Wedding Dress is a type of clothing worn by females during wedding ceremonies. Some dresses may even be passed down through families as heirlooms from mother to daughter. Overview On Earth and Spencer World, Wedding Dresses are typically white dresses worn by brides on their wedding day though their overall design and style may differ depending on the dress in question, the bride's own tastes, and/or family traditions. Usage In Chi-Chi's family, the wedding dress she wore was her mother's which was a family heirloom that had been used for three generations. After his wife's death, her husband Ox-King kept the dress so Chi-Chi could wear it on her wedding day. After defeating Piccolo, Goku left with Chi-Chi to fulfil his promise to marry her at which point Ox-King presented Chi-Chi with her mother's dress which she wholeheartedly accepted to wear as it belonged to her mother thus Chi-Chi carried on the family tradition. However when Fire Mountain began burning again, Ox-King was forced to protect the dress while Goku and Chi-Chi worked to put out the flame leading them to the source of the flames the Furnace of Eight Divisions on Mount Five Element which was guarded by Annin and her assistant Goku's deceased Grandpa Gohan. Annie explained how to repair the furnace as shutting it off was not a viable option which Goku did repairing the hole stopping the flames from consuming Ox-King and the dress. Afterwards Chi-Chi happily wore the dress during her wedding to Goku. As Chi-Chi's daughter-in-law is depicted wearing a different dress it is unknown what happen to Chi-Chi's dress but given Ox-King lost his treasure it possible that the dress was lost along with it unless Chi-Chi kept it after her marriage or Videl opted for a different dress as she was marrying into the Son family thus Chi-Chi's family traditions may not apply to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Presumably Chi-Chi may have passed it down to her granddaughter Pan provided it was not destroyed when Ox-King lost his fortune. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, In Dragon Ball Z during the Peaceful World Saga filler, a wedding photo of Videl and Gohan depicts Videl in her wedding dress is shown in Gohan's house. However in Dragon Ball Super a different wedding photo is shown and Videl is wearing a different dress and hair style from the photo in Dragon Ball Z. However this inconsistency is likely the result of a continuity error or Videl's different dress in Dragon Ball Z is simply filler. Video Games Appearances Chi-Chi's Wedding Dress appears in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans during the game's version of Piccolo Jr. Saga filler which takes place after Goku defeats Piccolo but before the game's Raditz Saga. Like the anime, Ox-King protects it while Chi-Chi and Goku work to put out the flames, though Goku recruits Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha to help him gather the materials he needs to fix the furnace presumably due to Chi-Chi being an NPC. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 2 DLC, the Future Warrior can obtain a color customizable Wedding Dress as a random reward in New Parallel Quest 121: "Off-the-Charts Energy". However the dress can only be worn by Female Earthlings, Female Saiyans, and Female Majin. Gallery Chichi_Wedding..JPG.jpg|Wedding Dress DRACULA+AD2-1.jpg Stephanie-beacham-christopher-lee-dracula-ad-1-1.png Peter-cushing-stephanie-beacham-dracula-ad-197-1.jpg DRACULA HAMMER 447-1.jpg Dracula-AD-1972-1.jpg Peter cushing christopher lee dracula pcasuk 3721-1.jpg Dracula AD-1.jpg Wedding dress.jpg VidelGohanPhoto.png References # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Extra Pack 2 DLC Site Navigation Category:Clothing Category:Items